


当我们重逢

by GeiTang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang





	当我们重逢

“你……你能让它把爪子挪开点吗？”

巴基觉得自己被搂得喘不过气了，他一直觉得自己不是娇小型，和以前的史蒂夫比也不会逊色，而现在，眼前的男人壮硕的手臂搂着他的脖子，把自己的身体禁锢在他怀里，高大的男人连话的说不清楚，停不住念叨着他的名字，从颤抖的发音到哽咽的哭腔，如果不是旁边红色的霸王龙嘶吼的声音太有穿透力，巴基大概也要掉眼泪了。

他的绵羊瑟瑟地缩在羊圈的另一边，微弱地发出求救的哀鸣，霸王龙昂头一吼，巴基觉得自己都要晕过去了，更别提那些食草的白团子，在断气的前一刻还在为它们着想的巴基觉得自己善良极了。

“小恶魔。”史蒂夫，对，他也是史蒂夫，英勇的战士模样，他呼唤着霸王龙的名字，这位王者匍匐下来，乖巧地蹭着他的手掌，“巴基，我以为你死了，我杀了赤王，杀了那个疯子，可是我还是把你弄丢了。”

角斗士服上的血迹蹭在了巴基身上，黑色的皮衣看不清这些，只是他身上的伤口那么多，肌肉绷紧的时候还在往外渗血，甚至几戳长发黏在了一起，巴基气得咬牙，史蒂夫罗杰斯这个傻事制造者，气也没处撒，落在他身上的酒精棉球还是轻得不行。

史蒂夫坐在床上，脸贴着巴基的胸口，一切都像做梦一样，他踏过绿洲，赤王向他展示巴基的铁臂，口中高喊着“他是我的战利品”，还有绿博士，另一个时空的自己，他不敢相信这居然是自己给自己制造的骗局。

最难以接受的，还是巴基死了。

所以他杀掉了那个疯子，对巴基的爱永远不会让他变得懦弱，他是胸口有星星的人，巴基说，你怎么会是懦夫，他们是战士，最后的战士，清楚自己的责任，又以彼此为私心。

“我的巴基死了，因为保护我。”史蒂夫平淡地向身边的人揭开最深的伤疤，“我知道你不是我那个时空的巴基，但是我可不可以留下来，保护你。”

充满期待和爱的吻印在了他的下巴上，巴基突然发现自己准备理性的拒绝的话卡在了喉咙里，他不敢想象被迫成为角斗士的史蒂夫经历了什么恐怖的折磨，让他如何残忍拒绝，其实巴基忘记了，他从来没有拒绝过史蒂夫罗杰斯。

特查拉陛下大方地同意两位入侵者定居，而史蒂夫委屈地把小恶魔带到了远离羊圈的地方，他的老伙计也是这个国家的护卫队之一了，有点小癖好也要被掐灭，史蒂夫想着，但是巴基会生气，就算了吧。

巴基留了长发后有很明显的自然卷，对于头发和胡子他在来到瓦坎达之后就很少关注了，让他整个看起来毛绒绒的，而长发的史蒂夫则是柔顺的金发，小辫子绑在背后，有点像很多年前的忧郁的摇滚歌手。他不是没想过剃掉胡子，毕竟会更像他的巴基，可是史蒂夫含住他的嘴唇，他们的脸贴在一起，巴基即使有胡子也隔绝不了史蒂夫脸上的疤痕摩挲。

这样就好，很好看，史蒂夫说。那就算了，巴基心安理得地留着它们。

也许感情是逐渐加深的，也许因为巴基注定会爱上史蒂夫，他们的生活非常简单，没有战争和疾病侵袭，巴基会陪史蒂夫带着他的霸王龙在瓦坎达草原上散步，也会抚摸它红色的皮肤，听身边的男人叙述他们以前被毁灭的家园。

“我们在哈伯德奶奶的厨房偷过苹果派……”

“听起来确实是像我会带你做的事。”

那么巴基还会做什么呢，他从来不是安分的人，古灵精怪的想法有一堆，特别是每天给史蒂夫绑长发的时候。所以当金发男人从午睡中醒来，脖子感受到了来着头发的热度，巴基不在这里，史蒂夫迷迷糊糊地抓住自己的头发，哇哦，这确实像巴基会做的事。

“你确实是无敌的。”巴基笑着抚摸小恶魔的侧颈，“都走到这儿了我的羊也没少，很厉害。”

“嗷嗷嗷——”

史蒂夫差不多该醒了吧，巴基想象不出他的表情，但肯定精彩，以至于进家门时脸上的笑都是掩不住的。史蒂夫坐在床边，原本的长直发成了波浪卷，他把笑得直不起身的巴基捞到自己怀里，还能看到他笑真是太好了，史蒂夫想着，但是不代表自己会放过这个小混蛋。

“不笑了！不笑了！等等……”巴基被压在床上，史蒂夫贴心地垫住了他后脑，被擒在头顶的振金手臂使不出一点力气，这个人比他所知道的强大的多，“史蒂夫……”

他一直是强者，巴基知道的，史蒂夫贴上他的嘴唇，青涩笨拙的动作偏偏又有化不开的深情，卷发落在颈间让他有点痒，巴基抽出右手抚顺那头金发，他们都是经历生死的人，对待爱人却极其温柔，史蒂夫的一路往下，亲吻下巴和锁骨。

“你，偷喝我的橘子汁了？”巴基有点气喘，舔舔唇上残留的甜味。“没你味道好，甚至比不上苹果派。”史蒂夫解开他的扣子。

三者都没有可比性，但巴基说不出口，史蒂夫吸住了他的乳尖，脸上的疤痕蹭过敏感的乳肉，巴基呻吟一声，红了脸，但谁都没有停下接下来的动作，他脱下史蒂夫的上衣，身上的伤口依旧没有那么狰狞了，终究是疼过。

他亲吻男人偏心脏处的划痕，这里，再偏一点就能要了史蒂夫的命，他不敢想，只是贴在他发烫的身体，咬着唇容纳塞进自己身体的手指，粗糙黏滑的触感让他不自觉瑟缩一下，史蒂夫只是亲吻他的手心，然后伸入第二根手指。

“马上就好，巴基……”史蒂夫贴着他苍白的脸，另一只手握住他半勃的阴茎上下套弄抚慰，希望能分散穴口的疼痛，巴基寻找他的嘴唇，模糊不清地提问：“我们……你们，以前也会，做爱吗？”

“不会。”史蒂夫的手和那只振金手臂十指相扣，上次还是在绿国，那时他刚刚得知巴基的死讯，都是为了保护他，“我们，以前只想活着。”

史蒂夫笑着抽出自己的手指，俯身吻干净巴基的眼泪：“现在我又找到你了，我爱你。”

说完，史蒂夫抬起巴基的双腿，架在自己肩上，扶着早已高高挺起的肉棒对准了狭小的穴口，缓慢地推入，当他顶到最深处时，巴基带着哭腔的破碎喘息染上了情欲的快活，史蒂夫温柔地亲吻他的额头、鼻尖和颤抖的睫毛，却大幅度加快了下身的抽插速度，巴基甚至可以清楚的感觉出肠道里肉棒的形状，火热的巨物几乎要烫伤他的内壁。

“唔，哈……史蒂夫……”强烈的快感袭入巴基的脑内，第一次男人的动作难免粗鲁，可是前列腺被撞进后的酸麻让巴基渴望更多，甜蜜的呻吟焚烧了史蒂夫最后的理智。

他干脆把巴基抱起来，抵在墙上，开始激烈地、一遍又一遍地贯穿他，肉棒快速的摩擦着紧致的甬道，卖力地抽插，带出粉嫩的软肉，肠液溅在两人的大腿上，肉体相撞的声响淫靡至极。

史蒂夫的卷发有一部分因为汗水贴在胸前，其余的随着动作在肩后摇晃，巴基搂着他的脖子，喘息的热气洒在了他的耳后，手指不安分地卷了一撮头发，金色的卷发很适合史蒂夫，也许他自己都不这么觉得，可是明明他怎么样都好看啊。

“你是该惩罚的坏孩子，巴基。”

他都一百多岁了，巴基想反驳什么，可男人的嘴唇贴上了他的喉结，于是脖颈处又多了一颗红莓，史蒂夫致力于给他留下充满占有欲的印记，又故意避开他身体的敏感点，让巴基几乎想要自己调整到那儿去，可腰的酸软让他无力动作，只能任由史蒂夫前后摇晃自己的身体。

“拜托……拜托，史蒂夫……宝贝……”阴茎由于无法释放而疼痛，巴基讨好地在史蒂夫脸上落下湿乎乎的吻，他甚至能够感受到紧贴在身上那汗湿的肌肉都在颤抖，下身插着的肉棒已经挺立肿胀，可是他还没有打算停止，仍然不紧不慢的推进、撑开、撞击。

“操我，更深一点……史蒂夫，啊……”

“哦，宝贝你好棒，那么湿，那么紧……”

史蒂夫不知疲倦地挺进，操到最深处，让巴基所有的尖叫都回到了肚子里，最终他们换回了最开始的姿势，两个人倒在床上，史蒂夫低声呼唤着他的名字，巨物刺进最深处，史蒂夫心满意足地把微凉的精液射进了巴基的体内，因为同时到来的高潮而全身痉挛着的巴基只是轻轻的咽呜一声，在床单上蹭掉了生理泪水。

“巴基……”史蒂夫又凑过来吻他，他们面对面躺在一起，又不像小时候躺在沙发垫上那样纯洁，现在他屁股里还有史蒂夫射进来的精液，累得连清理自己的力气都没有，“我在绿国看到了另一个自己，他永远失去了你，放任自己变成凶残的浩克，而赤王说他已经杀掉你的时候，我……”

“你不会变成那样，你不想杀任何一个人。”

巴基半眯着眼睛，打了个哈欠，翻身把屁股拱进身后的男人怀里，史蒂夫自然地环住他的腰，这感觉充实极了，就像巴基说会一直在他身后一样安心，是的，他不会变成那样，他拥有巴基全部的爱，那从来都不是软肋。

“你这样很好看啊……”快睡着的人嘟囔着，史蒂夫无奈地笑着，一边揉着他的腰一边聚拢他的头发，他大概是指卷发？

“好的，宝贝。”


End file.
